Delovely
by fembuck
Summary: Serena discovers just how romantic Blair’s bedroom can be. Follow-up to "Feeling Good" and "Beautiful Mess" SerenaBlair, waldsen, femslash


Title:

**Title:** Delovely  
**Author:** Janine  
**Fandom:** Gossip Girl  
**Pairing:** Blair/Serena  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.  
**Summary: **Serena discovers just how romantic Blair's bedroom can be. (Sequel to **Feeling Good**and**Beautiful Mess**)

--

Serena reached out for Blair as soon as the door to the bedroom was closed, placing a tentative hand on her hip. Blair looked up at her, brown eyes wide and shimmering and Serena breathed in deeply, the inhalation shaky and fragile.

The blonde's hand pressed more firmly against Blair's hip and then she flexed her arm muscles, drawing Blair's body into hers, wrapping the brunette up in a tight embrace as she buried her face in thick, sweet smelling chestnut hair.

Blair could feel tiny shivers running through Serena's body as they hugged and her stomach clenched. An almost overwhelming wave of affection crashed over her and she pressed herself closer to the secure warmth of Serena's body.

Serena sighed and tightened her hold on Blair, her breath becoming labored as the brunette pressed her lips against her exposed breastbone.

"I don't know how to do this," Serena whispered softly, her body relaxing a little once she had revealed her secret.

She'd had sex before – probably too many times – with men and women, but she'd never really made love before. The closes she'd gotten to that had been with Dan, and even then it hadn't quite been making love. This time was different, though. She could already feel it even though they had barely touched. Blair was different from the others. Blair was … Blair, and her feelings for the brunette eclipsed anything she'd felt for any of her other lovers.

"Neither do I," Blair said pressing her lips against the soft skin of Serena's chest again, her breath warm and oddly comforting. "However, I have a strong desire to learn," she continued, smiling against Serena's skin, causing the blonde to smile as well.

Serena loosened her hold on Blair and pulled back. She kept her hand on the brunette's hip however, needing to maintain some physical contact with her.

"How do you always know how to make it better?" Serena asked wonderingly. She had been so nervous. She was almost making herself sick with anxiety as she held Blair, and then in seconds, with a few well chosen words, Blair had made all the worry go away.

"We're BFFs," Blair said looking up at Serena openly, not trying to hide any of what she felt for the blonde away from her. "It's what we do."

Serena's lips quirked at that, and then a huge, dazzling, uniquely Serena van der Woodsen smile spread across her face. A fraction of a second later, Blair was smiling too. And then it all became a bit too much, and Blair leaned forward, resting her head on Serena's shoulder. Serena, certain for the first time since they entered Blair's bedroom, knew exactly what the brunette was feeling at that moment, and she drew Blair into a warm embrace.

They stood wrapped together in silence for the penthouse for an unknowable amount of time. The faint ticking of Harold's grandfather clock on the first floor, their heartbeats and the faint inhale and exhale of their breath the only sounds to break the quiet that had surrounded them.

When they finally separated, Serena no idea how long they had been swathed around each other, only that it was long enough to get her body humming again. And that sometime during the embrace a desperate ache had come over her that left her throbbing for Blair's touch.

"B," Serena rasped as Blair looked up at her, her blue eyes so dark with longing that they almost appeared to be purple.

"Yes," Blair said softly, meeting the blonde's gaze.

Her word was a command not a question and Serena sighed with relief before she surged forward and pressed her lips against Blair's, her hands moving up to cup to the brunette's face as she kissed her urgently.

Blair's hands were moving again, roaming over her body with fevered excitement, touching everything that she could reach with the reckless abandon of a child in a candy shop.

Blair's hands moved over Serena's hips and up her sides before finally moving to caress the sides of the blonde's breasts. Blair's hands didn't stay still for long however, and soon her hands were pressing against Serena's breasts, cupping them as best she could before they moved on, trailing down her body to slip under her dress to cup her ass.

Serena moaned deeply, nipping at Blair's lip with her teeth as Blair's hands squeezed her ass. The brunette's arm muscles tensed a few seconds later and she tugged, Serena's eyes widening at the aggressiveness of the motion as she felt herself being yanked forward into Blair's body.

"You need to undress," Blair said a moment after that, pulling her hands back as if she too was surprised by the forcefulness of her previous action as well. She was blinking rapidly as if trying to focus her gaze and her voice was low and rough. Her skin was flushed, and as Blair looked at Serena, the blonde could see that the brunette's hands were shaking minutely.

Serena breathed in deeply, her eyes misting. Blair was absolutely the most beautiful thing that Serena had ever laid eyes on.

Serena nodded, still holding Blair's gaze, and then reached for the edge of her dress. A second later she was pulling it up and over her head and by the time she let it drop from her fingers, Blair's hands were on her again, running over the newly exposed skin of her torso.

Serena looked down, watching as Blair's hands moved over the smooth, slightly tanned skin of her abdomen, her breath hitching when Blair was finally able to lay her hands on her bare breasts. Blair gasped at the contact as well, and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. She looked up at Serena wide-eyed, adoring.

Serena's lips parted and she trembled. Blair's gaze was a caress in and of itself and she felt the touch to her core.

She waited, expecting the brunette to tell her that she had great tits or that she couldn't wait to suck them. That was how it always went when someone finally got her top off. Dan had been the most subtle, but even he had commented on them. And Georgina in particular, had loved to go on and on about them while pinching and squeezing her nipples, muttering about how one day she was going to make Serena come just from sucking them.

"S," was all Blair said however, her voice soft and impossibly tender before she pushed up onto her tip toes and pressed her mouth to Serena's.

Immediately Serena began to kiss back, one of her hands moving to Blair's hip to steady them while her other migrated up to tangle in the brunette's hair.

Kissing Blair was like nothing Serena had ever done before. It wasn't that the people she had kissed before were bad at it – well some of them were – in fact, as much as it pained her to admit it, Georgina was a fantastic kisser, and Dan for all his lack of experience was pretty good at it too. But kissing Blair was better. Kissing Blair made her feel warm, and when she closed her eyes, bright lights danced behind her lids. Kissing Blair made her feel special. It made her feel loved.

A strangled sound emerged from Serena's throat, the exhalation part moan, part whimper, part something else Blair couldn't identify.

Serena blinked as Blair pulled back to look at her, a question in her eyes. The blonde flushed and broke eye contact with the brunette, refusing to meet her eyes for a few seconds before finally forcing herself to look over at Blair once more.

"I," Serena began, but she faltered and looked away again.

"What is it?" Blair asked softly, a touch of worry in her voice. "S?" she questioned gently when Serena didn't respond. She took the blonde's hand in her own. She didn't see what she could have done to hurt the blonde, but if she'd done something that Serena didn't like, or that had caused her discomfort she wanted to know. "Did I …?"

"No," Serena breathed out immediately looking over at Blair. "I'm just …" she continued, breaking off her speech again as she placed her other hand on top of the one Blair was holding her with. She then guided Blair's hand between her legs, her eyes fluttering close and her breath hitching at the press of the brunette's fingers against her.

Blair gasped, her hand automatically pressing more firmly against Serena's panties, the movement causing the blonde's hips to twitch into her hand.

"You're," Blair began to say before trailing off as her fingers slid up and down the slick seam of Serena's underwear. The blonde was soaked. Blair didn't have any idea if Serena usually got aroused this quickly, but Serena's own reaction led her to believe that she didn't, and she knew that she herself had never been so wet during what Blair was fairly certain was second base – even for lesbians.

Blair slipped her fingers beneath the material of Serena's panties until she was touching the blonde's heated flesh. She leaned forward and kissed Serena's neck, licking and sucking at it as the blonde's tipped back head giving her better access to her skin.

Blair moaned as her fingers explored Serena.

She was wet, really wet ... and swollen.

Blair couldn't help it, it was all so intoxicating, so overwhelming. She slid one of her fingers inside of Serena, just up to the knuckle. Her eyelids twitched in ecstasy at the sensation. Serena felt amazing, and when the blonde gasped and wrapped her arms around Blair, holding her tightly as her pelvis began to jerk rhythmically in an attempt to fuck Blair's finger, the rush of arousal that swept through Blair made her head swim.

"Blair," Serena moaned, forcing herself to still her hips and loosen her hold on the brunette even as she did.

Blair pulled her finger back out gently, intensely aware of the shiver that ran through Serena's body and the cooling dampness on her finger as she did.

She took a step back from the blonde, and breathed in deeply trying to steady herself.

"Lay down, baby," she said softly, reaching for the straps to her simple, black nightgown, drawing them down over her shoulder before she let it pool at her feet. "Lay down."

--

Serena trembled almost violently as Blair ran her hand over her thigh and she knew that the blonde couldn't wait. Truth be told, she didn't want to make her wait. She needed to touch Serena as much as the blonde needed to be touched, and Blair wasn't strong enough to deny either of them.

Blair pressed her lips to the corner of Serena's mouth, her hand moving to the 'V' at Serena's thighs.

"Open up," the brunette whispered softly, pressing her lips against Serena's again as her hand nudged the blonde's legs, encouraging her to spread wider.

Serena shifted, lying fully on her back, her eyes trained on Blair's face as she parted her thighs, opening herself up to the brunette's gaze and touch.

Blair stared down at Serena for a moment, her hand resting on the blonde's thigh as her eyes trailed up and down along the length of Serena's body, taking in every inch of her. "You're so beautiful," Blair whispered meeting Serena's eyes.

And Serena felt it. Under Blair's gaze she felt beautiful.

"Sometimes it hurts to look at you," Blair continued moving her hand finally, allowing her fingers to trail through Serena's wetness once more, "but I can never stop." Her eyes hooded and she slipped one finger and then another inside of her best friend.

Serena gasped as Blair entered her up to her knuckles. Her body surged up, into Blair's hand, as the brunette's glistening pink lips parted in an inaudible sigh. Serena's eyes wanted to close but she forced herself to keep them open. She wanted to watch Blair watch her. She wanted to see Blair touch her.

Brown eyes held fast to blue as Serena's hips began to move in time with Blair's fingers. Their gazes stayed locked on each other as they observed each other, fascinated and captivated by the expressions and emotions that fluttered over each other faces as Serena moved closer and closer to orgasm.

"B."

Serena's voice was whisper soft and cracked slightly at the end. A thin sheen of sweat covered her body and blonde hair fell around her face in disarray. She stared in Blair's direction, blinking, trying to focus eyes that had become hazy as her pleasure grew.

"I'm …" Serena continued her breath hitching. Involuntarily her eyes fluttered shut. "Please." She forced her eyes open, needing to see Blair, even if the brunette was a little fuzzy. There was a note of great urgency in her tone, and her voice cracked again. "Hold me?"

Her voice was soft and vulnerable as she looked up at Blair, on the verge of collapse. She had never asked that before. She had never wanted it; never needed it before.

"Always," Blair mouthed. She had meant to say the word out loud, but when her lips parted to speak, no sound came out.

Blair leaned down, pressing herself against the blonde as she snaked her arm underneath Serena's body, careful not to break the rhythm she had set and jeopardize Serena's orgasm.

"It's okay," Blair said her voice rough with passion and feeling. She pressed her lips against Serena's jaw, before moving until her lips were next to the blonde's ear. "Let go. I've got you."

A chocked, mewling cry tore free from Serena's throat and her hips began to jump more vigorously.

Her breath was now no more than a constant, labored pant.

She lifted one of her hands from where it had been gripping Blair's bed sheet and brought it up to the brunette's neck. Then, with a surprising amount of strength, she held Blair against her, keeping the brunette's lips pressed against the column of her throat, as her fingers tangled in Blair's hair.

Serena's lips parted and her eyes opened wide. Her hips jumped one last time and then her eyes snapped shut and colourful lights exploded behind her lids. Blood rushed in her ears and the world around her ceased to exist except for the feel of Blair's fingers inside of her, the warmth of Blair's body against her, and the scent of Blair's sweat and shampoo in her nose.

Serena collapsed against the mattress. Her body was limp, completely prone and exhausted as she stared up at the ceiling. Her eyes were open but unseeing, and she slowly blinked at the light expanse above her, her entire being radiating contentment and satisfaction.

Then, after what seemed like an eternity to Blair, Serena moved.

Slowly, the blonde turned her head to the side to regard the lovely brunette beside her. A happy and slightly dopy smile spread across her lips.

"Was it okay?" Blair asked, even though her own lips were beginning to curve up. From Serena's expression she guessed that it was, but it was also nice to hear it. Especially ones first time.

Serena smiled wider, and kept on smiling. And then she laughed happily, the sound light and airy before she turned onto her side and wrapped her arms around Blair, hugging the other girl to her tightly as she flipped them over so that she was on top of the brunette.

Calming a little, Serena reached out and brushed some hair out of Blair's face.

"I've never felt anything like that before," Serena said seriously, looking down at Blair awed and enthralled by the brunette.

"Is that a good thing?" Blair asked almost shyly, her cheek colouring a little and she dipped her head down slightly so that she was looking at the blonde through her full and luxurious eyelashes.

"Good?" Serena repeated sounding almost confused, as if she had never heard the word before.

The blonde shook her head.

"No," she said, her eyes focused on Blair as a smile began to turn up the corner of her lips. "It was delightful," she purred leaning down to kiss the tip of Blair's nose. "It was delicious … delirious," she continued kissing the corner of Blair's lips, smiling against them as she felt Blair's lips curve up as well as she caught her reference. "It was de limit … deluxe. … de-lovely," she finished happily, smiling widely as could be before she leaned down and kissed Blair again.

"You're ridiculous," Blair declared with an absolutely delighted smile on her face. Serena bent down and pressed her lips against Blair's shoulder in response. Her lips trailed along the soft skin of the brunette's neck and then she kissed her way up until she reached the brunette's lips.

When she pulled back a few seconds later her eyes were clear and her expression impossibly earnest. "You amaze me," Serena said softly, "every day," she continued pressing on. She wanted, needed, Blair to know how much she meant to her, "every moment … all the time. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Blair breathed in deeply, blinking rapidly, trying to contain the tears she could feel forming in her eyes. She lifted her hand to Serena's face and gently ran the backs of her fingers over the smooth skin she found there.

"Oh, god Serena," she breathed out, her hand shaking against the blonde's cheek. "I need you," she whispered, surging up pressing her lips to the blonde's shoulders as she reached for Serena's hand. She was so aroused that it was making her light-headed.

"You have me," Serena said leaning down to kiss Blair as she spoke, her hand slipping between Blair's thighs as the brunette kissed her back.

And then Serena had Blair too.

The End


End file.
